This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project aims to accomplish goals established by both the NPRC Genome Banking and the Genetics Working Groups. These projects will develop resources for use in characterizing NHPs and for sharing genetic material and information across all of the NPRCs. Progress during funded period: We established a National NHP DNA Bank, including 122 samples from the ONPRC and supported the development of a web portal for public access to the NHP DNA Bank inventory. We developed a 96 SNP ancestry array for use with rhesus and cynomolgus macaques. We completed a survey of informatics resources available, and those needed, by the NHP research community.